1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed towards improvements in space-dividing panels, and to space-dividing assemblies using the panels.
More specifically, the invention relates to a panel and post construction in which an array of acoustical panels and vertical connecting posts make up space-dividing units of variable size and arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most such panel units use relatively complicated and expensive connecting means. Some embody basic support means in the posts, which further complicates the structure. It is an aim of the present invention to provide panel units with simpler connecting means and other structural and operational advantages as will be explained.